A Day In Vault
by Dauthi
Summary: The group decides to spend a day in Vault before going on to Vale. Isaac also spends some... quality time with Mia. :) Mia/Isaac, lil bit of Garet/Jenna


A Day in Vault  
  
Sup? It's my first Golden Sun story! I plan to write more, unlike with Zoids, but that's not the point. Okay, this was supposed to be a serious story, but it escalated into a slightly humorous one, which is fine with me, because it's actually more than 1500 words long! It was also going to be a series, but since the story changed, I'll let you decide if you want it to be continued or if you want it to be a stand-alone.  
  
Let's just say they rescued Jenna and Kraden, and Alex and Felix were stopped. I'll write a prequel to this if I have to explain more, okay?  
  
Oh yeah, and * * means they're thinking something.  
  
Garet: And as always, Tiger Dauthi does not own ANYTHING! Well, except for her brand spanking new CD player! *shows it, then drops it * Oh no wait, that just broke.  
  
GARET!!!  
  
Oy…oh well. I'll just get another one. Anyways, thank you for reading this. Enjoy! (or not)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mia smiled. They'd just beaten Saturos and Menardi. Nothing could be more right. Well, it could be… Sneaking a glance at a blond-haired boy, she sighed, thinking of him. They were going to his home, Vale.  
  
She had to admit she was completely head over heels for him. Anytime he talked to a girl, even if it was just for directions, her heart squeezed up and she felt a angry wave of jealousy wash over her. It completely covered her until the girl left. Then, and only then, would the fire disappear and the coolness of her element would return.  
  
She had been jealous when he had talked with FeiZhi and comforted her, and she hadn't even been with him for a month! Yet it was sort of obvious that he had no feelings for her at all besides friendship, as he showed indifference to her. Of course, he showed it to nearly everyone, but it was another sign that all they were were friends. *Guess I'll just die a virgin pining for him. * As they neared the inn of Vault to stay the night, the gaggle of girls that rose up to meet the three boys showed up. There were enough of them so that they blocked the entire path. They started to "become friendly" with Ivan and Isaac. Most of them didn't try to speak with Garet, as 1. He had his left arm slung around Jenna, and 2. Over here in Vault he was already known for his short temper. ^_^  
  
One girl sauntered up to Isaac. "Hey there, hot stuff." She said, and proceeded to flirt outrageously with him. The other wild fans crowded around, with another group over by Ivan, who started turning really red from the stuff he read in their minds. Isaac was also starting to become uncomfortable around. He couldn't seem to move anywhere without running into a girl. Mia could've laughed out loud at it, but Isaac seemed to need help getting rid of the people. Slinking through the crowd, she slipped her hand into Isaacs, who turned in surprise. Her smile was beautiful, although her eyes said, "You owe me."  
  
Mia grinned to herself at the shocked look on his face and the horror that came afterwards. She would have to have him do something really embarrassing… Right now though, she still needed to rescue Isaac. Speaking in a triumphant tone, she said, "C'mon Isaac, we have to go now. Remember, Garet said the last one to the inn wouldn't get any dinner." As if on cue right then Isaac's stomach started to grumble. Sweatdropping he led her away through the pack, who now moved out of the way, only to give death glares at Mia's back. Mia sweatdropped, but went on with Isaac anyways to the inn, walking along as if it were an everyday thing to hold hands with Isaac, although the dark blush staining her cheeks gave it away instantly.  
  
The girls continued to hiss at the duo in the distance. Shortly thereafter though, they heard a squeak out of Ivan, who was trying to run away from a girl who was strip-dancing for him. Suddenly you couldn't see Ivan in the pack of hounds that attacked him. Only then Ivan REALLY wanted to get rid of them and sent out his gentlest whirlwind. Unfortunately for the girls, even that blew them at least 20 feet away. Standing in the middle of the wind he had just summoned, he remembered the pact with Garet. Oh shoot! He really wanted dinner. Ah, well, he could just use Zephyr. And doing so, he raced down the road, with the girls nearby the path getting blown away again as he sped past them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Mia just stood there looking confused as the blur of blond passed her. Isaac was panicked and tugged on her hand so hard that she stumbled into him. As they fell down in unison, her head cracked against a rock. The last thing she thought before she fainted was *Wait… That was Ivan! Oh shit, we aren't going to get any dinner! *  
  
Isaac found himself in a very awkward position. He was staring into the inside of an unconscious Mia's skirt. Shit…  
  
Turning as red as a tomato, he scrambled back, hoping no one had been looking. There was no one traveling down the road then, which was very good. Of course, he conveniently forgot about the little Djinn on his shoulder, who did a Djinn giggle at the entire thing, then jumped off to inform his little Djinn friends about it.  
  
Isaac was startled when he felt a little weight go off his shoulder. Oh no… he'd forgotten about Flint! Now the entire thing was going to be out when that tiny chatterbox squeaked. God was truly evil…  
  
Meanwhile though, he started to think about what he was going to do with Mia. *I suppose I could always carry her… * but the young warrior didn't want to think about what would happen if she woke up and heard the story from one of her Mercury Djinn on the way. What could be worse than having a beautiful girl wake up in his arms and then find out that he had been looking up her skirt? Wait… beautiful? He supposed so… Isaac had stopped trying to deny the fact that he loved her since the final fight. When she had been hurt badly, it had nearly killed him. He would never show it to her though. He wasn't worthy of her. Bloodstained hands like his would never be able love such a beautiful innocent thing. She would find someone… and when she did, he would be happy for her. Almost unconsciously, he brushed a couple of blue strands of hair off her peaceful face. It wasn't that he had killed, she had too. It was because he had enjoyed it, the bloodshed, the wild fear the monster emitted before the final blow. She only fought because she had to, to save her family. So happy, so friendly… Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Mia decided to choose and wake up right at that time. She found warm lips on hers, and peered into two gargantuan orbs of endless blue, with blond locks of hair, and stared. She managed to squeak out a name while he kissed her, and wondered if she was right. "Isaac?" From the look of horror on his face, she deduced that it was Isaac. *Isaac… kissing me? * Mia promptly fainted again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Granite chuckled to himself. He was actually having fun spying on the pair. When Flint had told the story, they decided to "check" what they were doing so they could have up to date info on the couple. All of the Djinn were in on it, and the wind and fire ones promised to not tell their respective masters until the time was right. Granite glanced up at the sun, and decided it was time for Mist to spy on them. He told Mist what happened when she came, and then hopped off to tell the others. It seemed like they were getting along fine without need of help from people. Who knew his master would have enough guts to kiss the girl right then and there?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Isaac groaned. Mia had fainted again. And she had found out he had been kissing her. Now this day could NOT get any worse than it already was. He supposed he would just carry her now, as they would definitely miss their dinner. Ah, well. He would just request some food from the innkeeper for her. *After all, only one of us can be last. *  
  
Finally reaching the inn, he walked in carrying Mia. Garet grinned slyly. He asked," Did something happen out there? Why were you gone so long?" At this, Isaac turned red. Very red. He didn't reply as he usually did when it came to questions about girls though. Garet actually became shocked, with an equally stunned Jenna next to him. Did he actually fuck her?!  
  
Really curious now, Ivan decided he would use mind read on them. Isaac suddenly felt waves probing him again. He tried to run away, but it was too late. Ivan had already found out.  
  
Garet had seen too, so when he saw Ivan cracking up he asked him what was wrong. Ivan was laughing so hard he was crying, and this most definitely did not happen very often. He was also slowly burning away his small stock of patience for Ivan, and tried to ask politely(at least for Garet) what happened. After two more minutes of the laughing, Garet started to get very frustrated and the room started to heat up. At this, Ivan straightened. Still laughing/sobbing occasionally he explained what happened.  
  
"I-i-isaac pulled Mia's hand so hard that she fell, and cracked her head on a rock, which knocked her out. Isaac, though, found his head staring underneath h-h-he-her sk-skirt!" Ivan said, not bothering to lower his voice so that the whole tavern heard. He then cracked up some more, while Isaac, if possible turned redder. Garet just slapped Isaac's hand though. "Way to go! Never knew you had it in you! Anyways, Ivan, go tell the rest of the story."  
  
Ivan didn't need to though, as just then Mia woke up next to Jenna who had the funniest look on her face. Since Jenna was on one side of her and the wall was on the other, she couldn't see the boys anywhere. Turning her head slightly she spoke to Jenna.  
  
"You know what? I just had the strangest dream. I dreamed that Isaac was kissing me, only this time we were a little ways off the road and I'd hit my head on a rock before."  
  
There was some silence in the room as Garet and Jenna digested this info, after which Isaac timidly spoke up.  
  
"It wasn't a dream Mia."  
  
Mia stared. She had talked about it to everyone?! And Isaac had really kissed her?! She fainted again.  
  
Isaac cursed under his breath. Mia had fainted yet again and the rest of the gang were laughing their heads off, plus the people in the inn had heard the entire thing too.  
  
His day had just gotten worse.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So, how was it?  
  
Mia: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ISAAC LOOK UP MY SKIRT!  
  
Umm… don't mind her. Should I continue this or not? Comments, suggestions, and flames welcome! E-mail pikanine@hotmail.com or review the story!  
  
Mia: IF I DON'T GET FIRST DIBS ON KILLING YOU THEN I GET SECOND!  
  
Okey, bye, must run! 


End file.
